


Jean Jacket

by vivala_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, supernatural mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivala_stylinson/pseuds/vivala_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was watching TV with a mug of fresh tea when the bell to the door rang, he wishes the burning tea hurt more then the news he just received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Jacket

“I’ll be home tomorrow love.” Louis said kissing my cheek before stepping out into cool air. “Have a great trip!” I called as the got into his car.

*Harry’s blogs pov*

Louis left for work with the same joyful smile and beautiful blue eyes that make you freeze for a minute when he looks at you. That’s how we met, his eyes caught mine in a quite local coffee shop then it kinda just went from there. He was the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.

At about 11:45am when I decided to warm up some pizza leftovers from last night and watch some television. I enjoy watching supernatural, I sometimes think of me and Lou as Dean and Castiel, I don’t know why but sometimes I do.

Before I knew it it was already pretty late in the afternoon and I still haven’t tried to tidy the house a bit. I walked up the stairs to the bedroom to clean up. Man Louis is such a messy guy but I love him to bits, sure he can’t cook well or keep tidy but he loves me to bits. I could never wish nor do I want anyone other than Louis.

So all I really do is write about me and my life on this blog, I have only a few followers but I doubt that any of them read these little logs I post. I also tidy up, watch television and shop. I have really relaxed and laid-back days. I get kinda lonely when Lou is out on an overnight trip to the next city over to meet with or help a client. He’ll be back tomorrow! Me and him have best costume planned for Halloween which is tomorrow! No white face paint this year, it always gets in my hair somehow. Well update soon! I haven’t started cleaning our room yet!

Hiii I'm back again! I cleaned up and it wasn't as messy as usual! My casual complaining must have gotten him to tidy up a small bit. Lou gets home tomorrow :( man I miss him. To make tea or take a nap?

Took a nap for a half an hour, tea time! I love to drink the same tea that I drank when Louis walked over to my table and introduced himself, so many good memories come flooding into my mind from that day. Well I guess I could watch a few more episodes before I go to bed.

\- - -

Good morning good morning! Happy Halloween to all of you guys! I slept in, I think I'm going to go to the shops today and pick up a new jacket. I need to kill time before he comes home. 

I bought a new jacket! It’s really warm, I won’t freeze this winter that’s for sure. It’s almost 4 o'clock, 2 and a half hours till Lou gets back. What to do what to do. I KNOW! Actually I don’t know.

Do you ever sit around for an hour before you realise you have been sitting around for an hour doing nothing? What the heck have I been doing? There is nothing to do around here! There are some things in my life that I really love. 1. Louis 2. Singing 3. Blogging 4. Cooking 5. and just having a great time.

Well only 30 minutes till Louis is home. I'm going to make a nice cup of tea and relax on the couch.

*Narrator*

Harry was finally settled comfortably into the couch when the door bell rang. Maybe the trick-or-treaters have started early. Harry sat up and walked to the door with cup of tea in hang ready to tell the children at the door there was no candy. He opened the door “sorry children, I have no can–” he stopped when he realised there weren't kids at the door. “Hello are you Harry Tomlinson?” The man said in a very serious tone. The man was holding something that looked very familiar, a jean jacket. “Umm it depends on who’s asking.” Harry replied with a knot forming in his stomach. “It’s about Louis Tomlinson. He was hit and killed in a driving accident.” The mug dropped from Harry’s hand smashing on the ground. The burning liquid and shards of glass burning and cutting his feet did not compare to the pain in his heart. The tears spilled over into full on sobs, the police man handed Harry the jacket that Louis always borrowed from him. “I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Tomlinson.” the man said before turning and leaving. Harry stood there sobbing, his husband, his boo bear, dead, killed. There is no way this could be real, this must be a dream he kept telling himself, some sort of twisted sick Halloween joke. Harry dropped to his knees and sobbing for a long time. His head was throbbing his eyes burnt. When he thought he could handle it he lifted his head to pick up the jacket and brought it to his face and inhaled, it still smelled like him, he was never going to smell him again only his clothes. He brought his shaking hang to the pocket and reached in. There was a picture of them on multiple occasions, their first date, the night of the engagement and at their wedding. Oh the back it said Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson, forever in my heart haz -lou. The pain Harry was feeling was overwhelming. He spent most of his time at his mum’s. On the day of Louis funeral Harry felt it would be right to talk about him and their relationship. He got about a sentence and a half into his speech then started sobbing, Louis was no longer there to support him, to encourage him, to love him. He sunk to his knees and rested his head on his coffin sobbing hard, most of the people who came had tears streaming down their faces. “I miss you so fucking much lou, I really do. I love you so much and now your gone. I’m so sorry.” he said almost inaudible with his voice cracking. Harry sobbed for the entire time, he cried on the way to the cemetery and as they lower Louis into the ground. That was the hardest for him he was gone, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was so short.


End file.
